Hidden Blade
by Mr Noodle
Summary: These are only the first 5 chapters I am planning on writing more. Sorry for any typos or mistakes that may appear in the story it is only a first draft. May make changes later. Written completely by me Please review and let me know what changes you think I should make/edit Thank You


**Hidden Blade**

Chapter I

When there seems to be no point in living, the one thing that's stopping you is hidden right in front of your face.

…

In the land of Daylon there lies a hidden village of Avians, the last remaining race of half elf people. This land is filled with peace and prosperity but the worst has come to pass! A war is a foot and the one Daylon needs most has no clue how much his people need him.

As night struck, Aubrey Darkin made his escape. After finding his parents murdered at their bedside by a strange cloaked man had he been seen by his advisor Nathan. Sadly Nathan had not seen the stranger but he'd seen him. He knew that Aubrey always had his knife, given to him by his father on his 13 birthday, hidden in his boot. Of coarse Nathan had assumed he had killed his parents so that Aubrey could become king but he was sadly mistaken. Aubrey had never truly wanted to be king, he had always learned the ways of the Avians and the art of war. He had even gone through How to be king 101 classes but it was just not his thing he didn't even believe he could run a country let alone an entire race of people that all looked up to him. How could he even keep them all safe and a secret from the outside world? He'd never even left the peaceful comfort of his own home. Before Nathan said anything to anyone about seeing Aubrey, he'd been asked to decide if he would become king. So when the time came to say his decision Aubrey had refused. But was it the right thing to do? He wasn't sure but the only other candidate for being crowned was Nathan even if he wasn't of royal. And so the decision was made... Nathan was now king. This happened before Aubrey could even say that he'd changed his mind on the matter. Could life be any crueller to him? Sadly for Aubrey's luck it could. With only him to be blamed for his beloved family's murder Nathan decided to throw him in jail since he had evidence of seeing Aubrey that horrible night and for he was now king and everyone must respond to the kings orders.

As Aubrey sat in his damp dark cell with his incredible elf ears he could hear the faint flap of far off bat wings coming out of his window.

"Wait window!" Aubrey thought to himself. He sat up quickly but quietly and made his way over to the window. As he inched his way up Aubrey saw the bright light of shining stars over the mountains of Avia in the distance. After a quick look around outside to see if anyone was near he kicked upwards and let the bars on the window snap free. Usually this would take many tries just to loosen them for the average person but Aubrey was far from average. He had a gift. Not only did he have the speed, agility and hearing of the elf's but he had even surpassed that level of strength because of his training his parents had enrolled him in since he could walk which reached a grand total of 15 years. But his biggest gift of all was his eyes. He was the only Avian or person to ever be born with eyes like them. With them he could do and see many things that no average person could do. But before I give away too much I will let you chose to read on or are you to frightened all ready from what you've heard to find out the rest of Aubrey's great tale?

Chapter II

**Freedom**

If only I could escape from this horrible reality and fly into the beautiful night air filled with safety and freedom…

- Journal # 1 Aubrey Darkin

….

After escaping that horrible cell I ran. I ran as far and as fast as my legs would take me. Thankfully it was currently night so no one could see me. Night is preferably my favourite time of each day. I have many reasons for this that if I told you them all I could go on for hours without stopping but the main ones would have to be that it's the only time that I have time to be alone and think about the important thinks I can't discuss with my servants or with Nathan. Also it is when I can see most clearly because my eyes allow me to see in the dark, strange I know but it can come in handy a lot of the times. And finally I love the sounds of the forest at night as the animals and wind collides and sings their sweet melodies. I'm sure after reading this you probably think I'm one strange kid but don't knock it till you try it as my dad would always say. Anyways back to the point…

As my hair that was neatly styled so that no intruding humans would notice the point of my ears and see that I'm not human fell from its place and blew in the night air I thought about all that had happened in the last couple hours. I saw my parents murdered, had gone to jail, Nathan had become king, had escaped from my prison and ran from the one place I truly knew and loved. I had no idea how my perfect life could turn so much into the worst so quickly. There was only one thing I could do. I left my village and went to the only save place I knew. The forest, as much as I knew I was the only one who would go in and test their luck in this forest besides the animals. This place in particular is a mystery to most Avians and humans alike except for the Darkin family which now only consists of me and my stuff even if it was only my knife and the clothes I was wearing and my earring. (And Mr. Woofwoof of course, Aubrey's stuffy and even if he wouldn't admit it his only friend at the moment)

After a couple very boring hours of walking through the woods I spotted light up ahead! I could not believe my eyes, I had never heard of a city so close to ours, especially a human one! As I approached the strange new town sounds became clear to me. People talking, horses being locked up for the night, dogs barking and even people on there way home from work. Then there it was the gate. It was about 20 feet high and made of solid wood with guards out patrolling around the giant wall that surrounded the town.

"Hmmm," I thought "maybe I should sneak in from the wall so I don't cause any suspicion after all I'm still dressed like royalty."

I wrapped my cloak around me and put up the hood in case I was spotted. I walked around to the far right side wall where I could see no guards near by and started to climb. When I reached the top I climbed out onto a near by roof and slid my self down the eaves trough and onto solid ground. I had landed in an alleyway thankfully and was not seen. I wonder what the neighbours would have thought if they saw me slide down the eaves trough. They probably would have thought I was a robber. Oh well. There was nothing to see here so I made my way to look for an Inn where I could spend the night. That was when I spotted it, The Black Wolf Inn and the start of my new life.

Chapter III

**The Black Wolf Inn and its prisoners**

I wish that there was someone out there in this huge strange world who will understand me and tell me what even I can't realise on my own. If you're listening please hurry up and find me. I need you more then you know.

-Journal # 2 Aubrey Darkin

…..

I made my way up the steps of The Black Wolf Inn and as I stepped through the big wood door I was greeted with the sweet smell of a home cooked meal. I have not truly had a home cooked meal since, well forever. My mom had never really been a good cook and she was never around anyways. I always had Miss Gretna, my mom's lady in waiting cook for me she also took care of me as I grew up. I never really had memories of my mom when I was a child, it was always Miss Gretna.

What I first saw inside the Inn was the bar. It was fully packed with travellers and old drunken men. Not really the nicest first impression but it would work fine for keeping me warm and dry in cause it rained tonight. I made my way through tables and chairs till I reached the front desk. There was a short friendly looking woman around her 20's sitting behind the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Black wolf Inn. How may I help you?" said the women with a smile.

"Yes, I was wondering if there are any free rooms tonight." I replied.

"I'm sorry but we only have one left and you would have to share with another one of our customers."

"That's fine. Thank you." I said.

"Are you sure? That guest is said to be one of thee worst people to cross this land. He carry's many weapons and I don't want any of ours guests hurt." the women said a hint of worry in her voice. She then handed me the key to my room and led the way down the far right corridor connected to the bar. Then I reached room 16. I knocked on the door in case the man I would be staying with was inside but when the door opened I was face to face with not a man ready to kill me at any moment but a kid around my age but maybe around 13 or 14. Not only did he not appear fierce or horrible but he seemed lonely.

"What do you want?" snapped the stranger.

"I will be staying in this room tonight." Aubrey replied with not even the slightest hint of anger in his voice.

I then made my way into the room not even acknowledging the strangers presence. I wonder what he thought of me now? I walked over to the chair near the window and sat down. Boy was I tiered, I hadn't even realised till now. I guess that's what running through the woods for half the night can do to a person. I decided to leave my hood of my cloak up just so I didn't freak out the stranger because of who, or I guess, what I am. Also I did not trust this kid yet with knowing who I am.

"What is your name? And how old are you? " I asked.

"That's none of your business!" snapped the stranger.

"Fine then my name is of no importance either." I replied calmly.

"…My name is Tobias Finn and I am 14. Now what is your name?" stated Tobias.

"My name is Aubrey Darkin. I am 15. What brings you to this Inn by yourself?" I said.

"Well Aubrey I am looking for my family. I haven't seen them for years and I must find them." Said Toby. (My new nickname for him)

After hearing this I thought for a minute. Maybe this kid could help me with what I was looking for. He did know the area and I of coarse did not plus I would need help blending into this place. So I made my decision.

"Toby I am going to come with you and help you." I said sounding sure of my self.

"What? Really? Ok we leave at first light. I think we're going to get along great." Toby told me.

"By the way could you put down your hood so I can see your face?" Toby said to me but by the time he was done talking I was already sound asleep in the chair.

…

The next morning me and Toby my new found friend even if I wasn't quite sure of him yet, paid for our stay and set out in search of supply's and for information about Toby's family. We started at the local market and collected enough food to last till we got to another town. We heard some people talking about a family disappearing but it led us no where. After being unsuccessful at many different shops and bars we set out in search for medicines just in cause the worst happened to either one of us. We found the medicine at a local herb shop. What I over heard there was very disturbing.

"Billy have you heard? There seems to be a fire in that creepy forest that no one goes in. If there are truly people living on the other side they won't be having a good time that's for sure." The man said to his friend I guessed was Billy.

"Ya I agree. If I lived inside or near that forest I probably wouldn't be doing so well. You know how the fire started?" Billy replied.

"I heard it was arson but why someone would purposely start a fire in the far side of that forest I have no clue." Billy's friend said.

"Let's go Toby." I whispered to him not wanting for him to hear of this travesty.

"Hey Toby? You have any weapons?" I asked.

"Well I have a knife and a sword my father gave me. Why do you ask?" Toby said.

"Oh, I just think we will encounter some not so nice people on our journey through Daylon."I said not letting him know of the Dagger in my right boot and the bow and arrows strapped to my back under my cloak. I also had a sword but what's so wrong about that? He would know soon enough. All Tobias really needed to know right now was I wasn't going to hurt him and I had enough to protect me and Him at the same time.

And so we set out around noon into the woods on the other side of the village. So long beautiful Avia. My home.

And so, my story is just getting started…

Chapter IIII

**Making camp**

My story is just beginning but there is already so much I don't understand. Can I trust Tobias? Or should I fear for my life of what might become of us both? All I know is for the time being I have found a friend and I will do anything to protect him and never let him lose sight of our new found friendship.

-Journal #3 Aubrey Darkin

…..

As me and Toby made our way undetected through the gate and past the guards we decided to start our journey in a town called Filma. It is not to far away from Avia but can seem like a long treacherous trip for someone who did not know the area or was used to the sudden changing climat. Lucky for Toby he had travelled theses roads many times in his past but unlucky for me I of coarse had never left the safe sanctuary of my home till last night. But of course I decided to leave out that little piece of info from Toby.

We followed a path up through the eastern mountains and into the woods. As we walked I took in our surroundings. There were so many huge pine trees and many other strange trees that if you wrote them all out it would make around four chapter books maybe even more. We ventured further into the woods and I could see many different colors and types of flowers. Some were as blue as the ocean, others as red as a fresh apple, and almost any other color you could name. There were even some black flowers that were almost identical to my eyes. They also had a faint sparkle of blue in them like my own.

After a couple hours of walking we came across a river. A perfect spot to set up camp, since the sun was starting to set that was exactly what we did. I gathered wood and started a fire as Toby caught us dinner and rolled out the sleeping bags and pulled out two fur blankets to help keep us warm for the night.

Darkness set in around the time we had finished setting up camp. You could see the many stars shinning up over the mountains and into the distance. With the moon and stars out it was not completely black out so we sat around the fire and cooked the fish Toby had caught us earlier that day. That was when I decided to finally reveal myself to Toby. I slid my hood down off of my head and could feel the welcoming warmth of the fire as it hit my face. I was surprised Toby had not realised what I'd done that was until he looked up…

Tobias says he would like to tell this part of the story so I guess ill let him.

**Tobias**

I looked up from my fish and was face to face with a complete stranger. My first instinct was to grab my sword and attack but then I realised this teenager was no stranger but Aubrey Darkin! He had long dark hair that could easily be mistaken for black. It fell neatly to his shoulders and across his left eye. But then his ears were a whole other story. They were pointed and yet not the exact same as an elf's. In his right ear he had a tiny gold hoop dangling at the bottom and a miniscule sapphire stud close to the top of the point of his ear. These items represented royalty but of which race I was not sure of. But then the most shocking feature of Aubrey was the eyes. They were a shocking black that was almost as black as the night sky but with a faint blue glitter in each of them. This made it seem like his eyes were in fact tiny skies, for the sparkles seemed to shine like stars. His skin was pale but seemed to sparkle. It was amazing. Aubrey was in fact gorgeous and I was sure he had many girls falling at his feet were ever he went but I had no clue why he hid behind his cloak like he had done since I'd known him. He was neither Elf nor Human that I was sure of. Could he be a mix of the two? But that was just legend, or was it? Aubrey sure had a lot of explaining to do…

Aubrey Darkin

When I noticed Toby looking at me funny I thought he would yell, freak out, leave, do anything but all he did was stare and then the strangest thing happened…. he smiled.

"Aubrey your well gorgeous." Tobias blushed obviously embarrassed. "Why have you been hiding all this time? Who are you really? What's up with the ears? Where are you really from? Is that earring fake?" Tobias continued ranting off questions so I decided to interject him mid speech.

"Listen Toby, there is so much you do not know about me and I'm afraid I can not tell you much. For some of your questions I may tell you answers but for others I'm sorry you will be disappointed or frightened so I can't tell you, at least not yet. I am truly sorry. You're the first true friend I've ever had." I stated sadly.

"Now listen, first off I have been hiding my self since no one knows of my race or who I am apart from you now. This answer I can't tell you yet. Maybe in time, we will see. The ears as you've probably guessed are because I'm an elf well not full elf I come from the last remaining race of half elf's but as I like to call cross breeds."

"Ok so what about the earrings?"Tobias interrupted.

"They symbolize my heritage and family. And no they are not fake" I replied

"Ok but they mean you're of royal blood don't they?" Toby said.

"Umm yes….sadly. I had to leave my land in a great hurry." I said sadly. Hopefully Toby would stop asking.

"Ok fine I won't ask anymore questions for now but you will tell me eventually. Oh and on one condition." said Toby.

"Fine what is it?" I replied arrogantly.

"You have to stop with the hood thing. Frankly it makes you look suspicious and if I'm telling the truth here you freak me out looking like that when I can't see your face." Toby said with shivers.

"Haha fine we have a deal." I replied. And that was when I smiled for the first time since I turned 14 for real and truly felt happy.

….

After Toby finally fell asleep next to the fire I stayed watch and thought of home.

"I wonder how the maids are coping and if their new found king is doing anything helpful for my people." I thought to my self. Wow I sure am starting to sound like my parents since I left Avia. As night started to set in I decided to climb a near by tree like I usually do. At least when I am like this I feel safe and relaxed. I watched as owls flew by and the bats flapped across the beautiful full moon. I could hear far away towns and the wind washing over the branches of a huge fur tree. But of coarse the loudest noise was Toby's snoring. I swear he sounded like a carriage crashing into an inn. He was that loud. I didn't really mind it since it reminded me he was there but still, he never let up the sound.

"Snorrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee … Crash, crack, smack, crack" Toby snored.

But the last bit defiantly didn't sound like Toby and it was getting closer. I could see a faint light, much like a torch, coming closer to where I was perched in my tree. I knew he wouldn't see me because I blend in so well at night but if I didn't act fast Toby would be in huge trouble and I was not up to getting my only friend killed in the first 2 days I've know him.

Chapter V

**Unexpected visitors**

Have you ever realised how much the night can be like your best friend in dire situations? It will always comes back unlike a puppy and it can always keep a secret unlike your fellow students and if your being chased by something you have no clue what it is, it will hide you like a needle in a hay stack. -Journal # 4 Aubrey Darkin

….…..

In the faint light of the moon I could see a cloaked figure coming towards us. He looked to be around my age and was carrying a huge golden bow with arrows strapped to his back. I could not see his face for his bangs hid his eyes and the night also helped hide his appearance. As he made his way closer and closer I watched with careful eyes. He did not seem to be here to hurt us, I don't even think he realised we were here. It looked to me that he was the one being chased. I could tell just by the way he ran and kept looking over his shoulder every so often. As he got closer he notched an arrow in his bow. It was aimed at nothing but a tree….that I was hiding behind! I tried to run but to no avail all I managed was to get into the shooting line and the strangers sight. I turned at the last second and could see the stranger disappear into the shadows. As the arrow came towards me I thought about my life and how lucky I'd been to meet Toby. I just wished I could say goodbye… The arrow which had been aimed for my heart missed just by a lucky chance but since I'd moved, it hit my right shoulder instead. It sped into my shoulder and I could feel it as it passed through my flesh. I can barely describe the pain I felt in that moment but let me tell you it is not something you wish to experience at all during your short time on this planet. As I fell towards the ground, my vision started to blur and I could see a shadow coming towards me but I paid no attention, I only wanted to see the moon in case this would be my last time to look up to the heavens above. With a final cry of pain and an attempt at getting Toby's attention… I passed out.

…

The next thing I remember was waking up in a cold sweat on top of Toby's horse. I was flopped on him and Toby was steering us to who knows where.

"Your gonna be ok Aubrey…I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna find help, just don't die on me buddy!" I heard Toby say. He sounded frightened for me and depressed.

"Ok I…trust you…" I managed to whisper before pain pulled me under yet again. I was not sure if he heard me but I had to let him know I wasn't dead yet. I had much more fight in me then I bet he understood.

….

After what was probably hours I woke yet again but this time I was lying in a soft warm bed wrapped in blankets. My only guess was that I was in an Inn. I looked around my surroundings but my sight still was kinda hazy. I knew I had grown very weak because of these past events and was losing strength because of blood lose but I tried to sit up anyways. As you probably should know by now I am very stubborn. As I lifted my self up I felt fine until a reached with my arm to push me up. I could feel the pain shoot up through my body and I crashed back down onto the bed. My shoulder as I could see had been bandaged up as well as most of my chest for reasons unknown. I felt as if I had been tossed into a fire then hit by lightning and ran over by a cart. Even though I didn't mean to my heart quickened and I couldn't catch my breath. I tried to get up again but to no avail, the pain came back but 10 times worse. This time I could feel myself start to shake.

"Where is Toby?" I thought to my self.

My eyes started to close but I tried to fight it. I probably looked pretty freaky right now. What was wrong with me? Certainly one arrow couldn't do this to me. What had that stranger done and who was he?

I could feel my body jump and shake with each breath I took.

I didn't hold grudges on anyone at least not yet. Of coarse I couldn't get someone to hate me so bad in such a short time of leaving my village. That was when I thought back to the arrow. It couldn't have been normal you could tell just by the look of it and the speed it had shoot towards me I'd had barley any time to react let alone move a couple inches for it not to pierce my heart. That was when I realised it. How could I be so stupid of coarse it wasn't a normal weapon it had been designed by my father I should know, he had been the one to make my blade. Only I knew the power his weapons held since many people who had been attacked by them were dead after the first few minutes.

"But then how did I survive?" I thought to myself.

Of course! Now I understand it was because of my mom she had always sung a song to me at night before bed. To me it was just a lullaby but it had always seemed strange from the normal songs I've heard in my lifetime. It was not your average lullaby you'd sing to your children it was a spell and a powerful spell of protection at that. How could I not have realised this before, especially since I had always been amazing with the art of elfin spells not to brag though. Not many people were capable to pull them off but my mom had been different from the many other people I knew. She must have sung that to me in case I was ever in harms way. Now how did that song go again? That was when I remembered and I started to sing…

"Sleep ym dlihc

Dnif egufer ni smaerd,

Rof ylno ereht

Era sgniht sa yeht mees.

Sleep ym dlihc

Epacse elihw uoy nac,

Sleep now,

Yal nwod ruoy daeh

Sleep ym dlihc

Llitnu s'gninrom thgil,

Esolc ruoy seye,

Don't try to fight.

Sleep my child

Escape while you can.

Lay down your head

Sleep ym dlihc

I'll be here by your side

Sleep ym dlihc."

I sang, the words running off my tongue. They were mostly in elfish but some were in English. As I finished my energy surged back. It was enough for me to get up and as long as my arm didn't move I could walk and so I made my way towards the door. I stumbled a bit but eventually got to the door. I held onto it almost ripping it of its hinges. As I took a breather I could see that I was in fact inside an Inn for the rooms around me each were labelled with a different number. I somehow managed to walk down to the bar but as soon as I could see Toby sitting in the far back booth I started to get even more and more tired. Thankfully there were not many people at this time for I guessed it was around 5 am, so nobody really paid any attention to me.

"Toby…." I managed to sputter out.

"Aubrey? What are you doing here you need your rest!" Toby said sounding surprised I was here then mad for some reason.

"Toby…I know why you can't figure out why I'm like this….I've been poisoned." I said faintly.

"WHAT? Do you know how I can help you? Anything, I'll do anything for you not to die." Toby replied.

"Listen…I don't have much time. You must go to Akkaia. It's located by the eastern sea. Get me there and… I'll tell you more then."

"But Aubrey that's supposed to be a legend elves don't exist…oh never mind. Sorry old habit." Toby said sounding embarrassed.

"Toby… thank you for everything. We must act quickly I don't have much time. In around 8 days on the night of the Phantom the poison will spread throughout my body. Then it will be too late for me. If that happens I give…" I tried to finish but I collapsed on the table.

I guess my mother's spell can only last a short while and I knew I'd over done it. I could hear Toby calling my name and shaking me to get up. But I couldn't. That was when I passed out for the last time that night…right on the floor in the bar. I sure hope the maids had cleaned here well tonight.

Chapter V

**And so it begins…**

Have you ever felt like life's so horrible that you must do everything before it can come to an end? Well I for one was at this very second and I'm gonna savour every memory and moment forever…

- Journal # 5 Aubrey Darkin

…

Last night had been filled with many strange events. Since being shot I have learned some magic, passed out 6 or 7 times give or take and learnt that I'm slowly dying. Not many people are lucky enough to go through any or all of this and thrust me you should all be lucky. I not only had gone through every one of these things, but all in the same day! Now before I continue ranting about my suffering I will continue where I left off last time.

After fainting on the floor of the bar Toby had managed to get the bar keeper to help carry me back up to my room. It was a long night for everyone I heard since not only had I not woken up till afternoon this day but I also had a major fever running all night which added to my misfortune.

With a loud crash I woke to Toby dropping his saddle by the foot of my bed. I sprung up in bed and looked at Toby tiredly.

"You feeling any better Aubrey?" he asked me.

"Ya I'm fine really."I said. Then I tried to get up and out of bed but my knees decided otherwise. How was I supposed to prove to Toby that I could move? We had to get going for Akkaia as soon as possible since I only had 7 and ½ days left. I tried to stand before Toby could reach me and make me lay back down. I could feel all my muscles tense as they tried to lift my weight, my whole body tensed and ached all over. Then I managed to stand but I was shaking and I knew it wasn't gonna last. I would just have to gain control of myself that much faster.

"Let's get going." I told him, hoping he wouldn't notice the quiver in my voice. I marched out of the room and headed out back to the stables behind the Inn. Toby was not far behind me now and I'm sure he thought I was crazy for being so determined to leave after all that had happened. I walked over to the stall that held my horse that I'd bought not that long ago at a local market near by. Surprisingly it had only cost me 5 gold laurels which probably would have taken Toby a month to earn from the odd jobs he picked up once in a while but for me it was nothing.

My horse was a beauty, long black main with blue thread the color of a robins eggs, woven into the hair to keep it tamed. He also had huge leg muscles and he loved to run. If you wanted to go fast or far he was your horse. Toby always said he was perfect for me since we were a lot alike I guess it was destiny that we would be paired up instead of him stuck in the tiny stall where he had been sold.

Toby already had a horse named Lilana, she was a gorgeous golden color with a soft creamy main. We both asked the stable boy to fetch Lilana and Pontos, my horse. I decided to name him this cause it stands for oceans or the sea which I thought was pretty cool and he seemed to like to travel swiftly like the ocean current. It also means memory and remembrance which I held dearly to my heart in these past couple days.

After giving the stable boy a couple silver laurels for his work, I hoped onto Pontos and Toby and I set out into the morning sun. You would not believe how nice it felt not to move for a while. My body seemed to let out a sigh of relief as we started to move. As we rode through the town I could feel the many eyes staring at my back, I can't imagine why. Oh wait… my ears…I'd done it again. I had forgotten to put up my hood again oh well not that it mattered anymore. We then reached the huge gate out of this town and somehow we managed to dodge the guards when they were on their daily pub run. We then ran our horses into the eastern woods. About this time I realised I had no clue how to get to Akkaia, all I knew was it was somewhere near the Eastern Mountains that are on the other side of this forest. I don't suppose you are carrying a map of Daylon in your pocket that I could borrow? Umm… I might lose it just to warn you I tend to lose stuff a lot. Anyways we rode all through the day and into part of the night, it was quite boring actually. There are not many things you can do on a horse except get a pain in your neck, back and rear end actually. I fell asleep a couple times but other then that nothing happened. Toby and I stayed silent the whole time.

That night we decided to camp out for a change. We quickly gathered fire wood and laid out our sleeping bags. As I sat by the fire with Toby beside me, not much happened. I stared off into the flames and thought of home for some reason. Then I looked over towards Toby since he hadn't said a word today but he…had fallen asleep and was lying on my lap! I hadn't even noticed him there. I had no idea he was so warn out and stressed he must be. How could I trouble him so much? For all that he had done for me in the past, I decided not to arouse him from his slumber and I let him rest on my lap even if he hadn't ment to. I could hear the owls resting in their perches above me and could see them tending to their children. After watching them for a while I suddenly had a huge wave of pain shoot through me. I had seemed fine all day up till now I guess it was only at night my pain settled in. I guess I wouldn't get to experience the night life like I used to or take the night watch anymore which of coarse Toby didn't want me to anyway. Pain shot through me again and with a loud breath and a look down at Toby, then the owls above, I was fast asleep…


End file.
